


Eternal Love

by TerrorPrincess



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dimension Travel, English, F/M, French, German, OC/OC - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrorPrincess/pseuds/TerrorPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't always nice.Sometimes,it can create wonderful things, It can be the best feeling in the world, But life can also destroy you, It can you tear apart,make you wish you don't exist, Life is a balanced mixture of both, But one thing life is for sure, It's worth while. Where a couple dies and wakes up in the middle of WWII in the X-men universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on this like.Hope you like the story.If you do,please comment or leave a Kudos.They honestly help me right.Ok thanks!

Life isn't always nice.Sometime,it can create wonderful things

(She remembers running around as soon as the sun showed at the horizon and jumping around on a patch of warm grass,her toes reaching out and pressing against the soft sensation of grass in the morning.She raised her head to look at the beautiful colors illuminating the sky and she twirls on herself,her arms raising above her before she finishes her graceful fall on the grass,surrounded by flowers of different sizes and shapes,all smelling wonderful. )

It can be the best feeling in the world

(He walks on the stage,hands trembling with terror,doing his best to stabilize the guitar in his hands.He looks up to see the old man's white eyebrow shoot up in a silent question as he ticked his pencil,sitting comfortably at his desk.He takes a deep breath,does his best to slow his heart beat and closes his eyes.He then move his hand against the instrument's strings ,making a melody.He soon gets lost in the rhythm and only realize that he finishes when he hears clapping.He opens his eyes to see the public clapping and the old man nodding,smiling.He smiles.He did it.)

But life can also destroy you

(She rushes away as the police arrives at the store.She runs as fast as she can,turning right and left throughout the small streets and the numerous tourists in the streets of Paris,knowing that the police was right behind her.She straightens her hold on the small package as she turned an other tight corner.She soon stumbles across a wall and in a last attempt of escape,she jumps to it.Her hands grabs the edge and she pulls herself up before letting herself fall at the other side,starting running yet again.She soon stumbles across one of her old hideouts,an old plank easy to move and hide behind,and hides herself .As she calms herself,she opens the small package.Her eyes widen when she realize that the inside content fell out when she crossed the wall.Her eyes tear up.She won't be eating this week,either.)

It can you tear apart,make you wish you don't exist

(He waits in the waiting room in the hospital,his hand in his father's,waiting for his mother to come out.After what appeared to be forever,a young 20 year old red-headed nurse comes out with a clip board.His dad gets up and looks at the nurse hopeful.The nurse glances at him before looking back at his father and shakes his hand.His father's face falls and drops to his knees,hands falling to the ground,hitting it hard as if it could change what has happened.The young boy looks up to the nurse in a silent question  
"Your mom"The nurse swallows hard before continuing"Your mom,is in a better place now,kid"And with that,his world fell apart.)

Life is a balanced mixture of both

(She smiles and laughs as she twirls the little kid,watches him laugh and giggle,before taking him in an other dance.They dance trough a simple waltz, imaging their rag tag clothes as classy gowns and suits and the empty streets sound for classy music.They twirl a final time and finish in an elegant bow.  
"You,good sir"She says to the younger"Will one day make a lady very pleased with your excellent dancing skill"He blushes scarlet.

An hour later,she watches the kid's corpse lay on the ground next to his younger sister's,their blood staining the concrete as she cradles what is left of their life,her tears mixing with the blood.The police officer grunts,picks up a small bag of stolen jewelry and leaves,making sure to slam the door hard and leave her alone.)

But one thing life is for sure

(He laughs as his friend runs around the pool,trying to hook up with the girls.Now rejected ,his friend sees him laughing and sneaks over to him and pushes him on time hard.Startled,He falls in the freezing water.When he surfaced,he shot a dirty look at his friend who smirks before getting pulled along.

He runs to his house after getting the phone call.He storms through the halls,phone still on his ear.He soon enters the kitchen.His father has his hands in his hair.The mid aged man turns to look to his youngest son.They make eye contact and the teen,still in his swim shorts goes upstairs in his brothers room,which was currently empty.His brother ran away.)

It's worth while.  
(She looks into his eyes and notices the deep blue they are.She smirk and clinks her drink to his,letting him now that the night is far from over.

He yawns and stretches his arm behind her neck,letting it rest slyly over her shoulders.He feels her shift to angle her back on his chest.He smirks.Score.

She sits in the living room,and thinks.In a few moments,her life could change completely.She unconsciously lays her hand on her stomach,where a new life could be.She rubs with her thumb and hums lightly.The timer on her phone soon rings and she turns over the small white device and quickly notices the two plus positive sign.She's pregnant.

He enters the store and goes straight to the rings.He looks them over and sights,none are good enough for her.A clerk clears her throat and points toward the perfect one.His eyes light up and he takes it,thanks the clerk and pays for it.He hurries home fiddling with the box.He's going to propose to her tonight.)


End file.
